


Ultrapink

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Ultraviolet (2006)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Force meets Ultraviolet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultrapink

**Author's Note:**

> The Time Force Rangers spent too much time in the 21st Century that they couldn't return to normal life in the year 3000. They'd risk infecting the population.


End file.
